


promise i’ll be gentle

by orphan_account



Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Homework Dates, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her fingers lazily toyed with the fraily hairs on his nape. She smirks coyly, “Y’know, when you asked me to help with your homework I thought you meant us actually doing the work,” she says, raising an accusatory brow up at him, though she holds no actual malice towards him.--or in which jonah’s and carol’s homework date turns into something more. (mature rating!)
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum & Carol Lockhart, Jonah Heidelbaum/Carol Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	promise i’ll be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a cute jonah/carol fluff fic of them having a homework/study date but as i kept writing it progressed into something more and honesty i like it better than my original idea :)

Jonah laid sprawled out at the bottom of the bed, an open textbook was perched in front of him while his eyes seemingly scanned over the printed words. Carol was settled at the top of the bed, her body propped up against the headboard, legs lazily draped across Jonah’s lap while she idly scribbled a rough sketch into her drawing book. 

Carol looked up from the crisp page of her sketchbook, eyes wandered over to Jonah as he laid there at the edge of the bed. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed, lips were pouted in a confused frown as he idly tapped the wooden pencil against the textbook. “Need help?” She offers, already knowing that math wasn't his strongest subject and that he had a tendency of struggling to understand the context of its complexity. 

Jonah sighed exasperatedly, his head falls against the textbook with a loud _thunk_ sound. He nods, lifting his head up and jutting his lips out in a pleading pout. “Yes, please.” Carol smiled fondly at his adorableness as she shuffled her position and crawled downward on the bed, her body plopping down next to his. 

She grabs ahold of the textbook and laid it out in front of her. Her eyes scanned across the pages, while she inwardly contemplated on the solution of the problem he was struggling with. “Alright, well, you’re factoring quadratic equations, right? So the first thing you need to do is...” Jonah’s minds inadvertently wanders off as he sat there, unabashedly staring at Carol in complete awe.

She was so amazing and smart and pretty that it was beginning to distract him “And after you’ve done that, all that’s next is to...” Her words begin to absentmindedly dissipate from his brain. She looked so adorable trying to explain math to him, not knowing that his mind was completely elsewhere at the moment.

“And that’s it! Now, do everything I just said with the rest of these problems and you’re good to go.” She smiled, feeling accomplished that she was successful in helping succor her boyfriend with his academic troubles. 

Carol was in expectantly, albeit, pleasantly surprised when Jonah leaned forward and pecked a soft kiss against her lips. She blinked, eyes dilated in surprise, lips curling in a small smile as she pulled back and looked at him. “What was that for?” 

Jonah shrugged his shoulders, numbly bit on his lower lip to stifle the chuckle from emanating from his mouth.

It was usually him that got all flustered whenever they kissed, but now seeing the rosy blush flushing colouring Carol’s cheeks and seeing her shyly duck her head down made him fawn at its adorableness. “For being so smart and helping me even though I was not listening to a word you said.” He admits, which causes Carol to playfully roll her eyes in retort.

“You should be paying attention. You have a test coming up next week.” She sternly chides, but the forewarning seemingly roved over Jonah’s head. 

“You’re far more interesting to pay attention to than math.” Jonah notably quips in retort, and Carol parts her mouth open, preparing to offer her own words of rebuttal when he leaned forward and kissed her again. Carol feels self softening under his onslaught, her mind feels hazy and her chastising words were soon forgotten.

“You’re kissing me to distract me from making you do your homework, aren’t you?” She murmurs against his lips, peeking an eye open to see him smirking slyly at her. 

“Is it working?” He asks, his hand coming up to gently cradle her face within its grasp. His thumb stroked softly against the plush skin on her cheek. 

Carol nods, as she instinctively leans forward again. “A little.” She whispers, the words soon demise in her lips as she sought her insist mouth along his, kissing him softly, tenderly, feverishly.

Carol breathes softly in his mouth, huffing a sigh of content as her hands come up and gently mussle through his, dark coiffs, her fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp. She tilts her head, angling her mouth at a shifted angle so she could capture his pliant lips better. 

She yelps a surprising ‘ _oof_ ’ and giggled lightly when Jonah deftly wrapped an arm around her petite body and flipped them over so that she was now straddling his waist, her long, prowling legs bracketing the sides of his hips. 

Carol wounds her arms around his heightened neck, flushing her body closer to his as his hands instinctively splay on her hips, fingers digging into the plush flesh as the snug fitted tank top that she was currently wearing, rose up, exposing her satinty skin. 

Her fingers lazily toyed with the fraily hairs on his nape. She smirks coyly, “Y’know, when you asked me to help with your homework I thought you meant us actually doing the work,” she says, raising an accusatory brow up at him, though she holds no actual malice towards him. 

Jonah hummed, a knowing smirk spreads across his own lips. “I did, at first. It’s not my fault you’re so distracting.” 

Carol scoffs playfully, narrowing her eyes as she shoved his shoulders. “ _Me_? Hey, I was helping you. You’re the one that started kissing me first!”

At this, Jonah relents in surrender. “You’re right, but can you blame me? It’s nearly impossible to not kiss you.” He whispers lowly, the octave of his voice decimates to that low, kinda raspy tenor that always makes Carol weak in the knees. His hooded eyes slowly gloss over her before slowly meeting her gaze again. 

“Jonah,” She sighs, her body scooting further up, needing to feel the heated friction of his body pressed against hers. Their lips are moving languidly, in a slow feverish tandem as they kissed. Jonah parts her mouth open wider as he teasingly bites at her lower lip, scraping his teeth along the soft skin them dragging his wet tongue across it, soothing it to perfection. 

Carol keens softly, her body arches into his touch. His nimble fingers are gliding underneath her shirt, large palms slide over the smoothness of her stomach as he proceeds upward. Her breath hitches softly in her throat, teeth roughly tugs her bottom lip between it as she feels the padding of his cold thumb swiftly trace over her erected nipple. 

“Jonah,” She says, breathlessly, her mind too hazy to form any other coherent words at the moment. And Jonah smirks roguishly against her mouth, clearly satisfied by the affect that her body had to his touch. His forefinger and thumb are pinching, fondling, tugging at the hardened nub, as his tongue raffishly swirled around her mouth. 

“You’re so good at this.” She ripostes, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pure pleasure as his hand squeezes her tiny breast. Jonah’s wanton mouth retracts from hers momentarily in favor of his mouth sucking on the delicate skin on her neck, coaxing it with dark love bites. He hums, mouth too preoccupied, mind too distracted on her beautiful body. 

“Yeah?” He rasps throatily, his breath is hot against her skin as he pulls away for a brief second, glancing up at her. Truthfully, sometimes he still felt like quite an amateur when it pertained to sexual endeavors between them. She was the first girl he’d ever done anything remotely sexual with — so at times, he feared that he wasn’t pleasuring her enough to her satisfaction. 

But with the way Carol looked right now; eyes blown wide with lust, lips kiss-swollen and crimson red, body writhing helplessly ontop of him, let Jonah know that he’d exceeded her and his expectations. She bites on her bottom lip and nods, “You’re the only one that makes me feel this good,” 

He wants to boastfully gload an inquiry of ‘even better than Dennis and those other assholes you dated?’ but he relented, because it wasn’t about her exes, it was about them two, right now in this moment. Besides, bringing them up would only ruin the mood which was exactly the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

“I want— _hnn_ —” She breathes ruggedly, her succulent lips parting slightly as a soft moan spills through her. 

“Yeah?” He asks, genuinely wanting to know so that he could give it to her, but it came out as more of a flirtatious tease which only made Carol chuckle in amusement. She cranes her head down and marred her prim bow mouth on the hollowed juncture is his throat, sucking on it. 

“C-Carol,” Jonah stammers, his grip of his fingers dug harder into her skin. She knows she’ll have bruises chaffed on her skin, but that caring, like anything else besides the sound of him desperately moaning her name, had demised from her worries. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” She teases again, this time she trails her lips downward and was now nibbling and sucking on the juncture between his clavicle and neck. Dark, purple hickies begin to form on his alabaster skin. 

The affectionate term of endearment makes him croon. She’d always referred to him as ‘babe’ or ‘baby’, hearing her murmur ‘sweetheart’ only stirred something ravenously carnal inside of him that he was unaware that was deeply within him. 

Her hands are touching him everywhere, groping, squeezing. She’s panting soft breaths in his ears as she begins to slowly undo the buttons on his flannel shirt. She opens her eyes, looks down at the pale slightly freckled pallor of his chest. She sees his cheeks abashedly flush in chagrin under the gauze of her scrutiny. 

Carol leans forward, kissing him sweetly before whispering, “You don’t have to hide anything from me, you know that right?” She knows that from the way his eyes slightly lowered that he was self-conscious about his fairly scrawny body. This was the first time that she had seen him shirtless. 

Jonah smiled softly then nods his head. Carol mimicked his small smile. “Good.” She continued to pry the buttons open until she could see the taut muscles on his abs. She slid the flimsy shirt down his shoulders. He shrugged it off and absentmindedly tossed it aside. It falls to the floor with a soft thud. 

Carol’s eyes seemingly ogle at his body in admiration. 

She bites at her lip. “So this is what you’ve been hiding from me underneath all those baseball tees and long-sleeved flannels, huh?” She asks, quirking a single eyebrow up at him. Jonah’s blush deepens and spreads from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. 

Carol leans forward, her lips pucker as she meets him halfway for a kiss. Jonah closes the distance between them and marred his wet lips against hers, kissing her ravenously. God, he could kiss her forever. He just loved the way how perfectly their lips fit in tandem. 

He loved her lips; how soft, pliant they were and how they somewhow always managed to taste of cherries. Jonah’s retracted from his inward reverie about his fondness of her lips when he feels her hands tugging at his belt buckle. “Okay?” She asks, looking up at him for confirmation. 

He nods instantly, feeling himself getting giddy with a nervous excitement. They’d only treaded so far in oral pleasures and a few handjobs here and there, they hadn’t fully transitioned into the penetration aspect of their sexual trysts yet. From the lustful glare that flickered in Carol’s eyes, it seemed as if they were now about to delve into that direction. 

She unlatched his belt buckle, his pants loosen around his hips. Jonah lifts up slightly, securing the hand he held around Carol’s body, making sure she didn’t fall as he tugged the bunched up jeans off of his body. He kicked them aside somewhere in the forgotten mix along with his shirt. 

He’s panting; loudly, ruggedly in her mouth as they kiss again. Unlike their other soft, feverish kisses, this one is kinda messy and hurried. Their teeth clash a bit. He growls under his breath when he feels her gyrating her hips in teasing rotations against his pulsating erection. “ _Fuck_ —Carol—’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” He whimpers in forewarning, teeth roughly sinking into his lower lip again as he tried to refrain from messily jizzing all in his underwear. 

Carol pecked kisses against his cheek as she nuzzled her nose against his shoulder. She reaches down and pulls at the hem of her shirt, haphazardly tossing it aside. Jonah gapes, his eyes widen at the sight of her breast. They were small, but very perky. 

“Gonna stare or—?” She trails off, smiling as she nudges him against the shoulder to grasp his attention. Jonah blinks, murmurs a sheepish apology as he slowly leans him backwards. 

His body hovered over hers she laid beneath him. He smiled nervously as he glanced down at her, “D’you want me to suck on them or finish getting you undressed first?” He asks, and he inwardly grimaces at his lack of knowledge and his un-suave like behavior. 

Carol smiles though, reassuringly as she runs a hand soothingly over his back. She shrugs her shoulders, “Balls in your court, playboy. It’s all up to you.” 

He nods and swallows thickly. “Right.” He decides to finish ridding her down of the remainder of her clothing; wanting to see her beautiful body completely nude and bare. He watches her, heedily gauging for her reaction as he pops the buttons open on her denim jeans. 

He continued then slowly pulled the zipper down. She lifts her hips off of the bed, aiding him with her assistance as he pulls the tight fabric of her jeans down her prowling legs, he sees the meshed material of her black, lacy thong when she’s free of her jeans. He swallows thickly again, “Wow.” He breathes, because holy fuck, she’s so fucking gorgeous and they’re about to have sex.

Jonah’s shaky hands are tugging at her underwear, ever so slowly pulling them down. And he ogles intently; staring at her beautiful, glowing body as she laid underneath him. She looks so perfect; sleek. She must’ve felt nervous too because suddenly she’s covering her body, shyly glancing away. “What?” 

Jonah blinks, shaking his head as he says, “N-Nothing, you’re just— _wow_.” He breathes, still astonished that a girl as beautiful as Carol was his girlfriend. It still seemed fictitious at times to him that she even agreed to go out with him. 

She playfully rolls her eyes but he could see her body begin to visibly relax. “It’s not fair. You’re not even completely naked.” She accuses, nudging her chin towards the grey boxers that he still had on. “Lose the underwear, Heidelbaum.”

Jonah’s almost certain that he’s as red as a tomato right now as he’s currently propped up on his elbow, shimmying the last pair of clothing off of his body, leaving him completely naked and in the same esate as Carol. He flushed deeply when he feels her eyes wander downward to his rigid erection that was curled hotly against his thigh. 

“So...” Jonah clears his throat, uncertain of how to start. He was nervous and kinda fidgety now. This was the girl he has been madly, helplessly in love with ever since they were kids, she was his best friend, his girlfriend. Now they were about to have sex and he was a nervous wreck. 

“Jonah,” Carol begins softly. She sits up halfway, balancing the weight of her body on her elbows. He gazes down into her heavy eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready, there’s—”

“No!” He quickly reassures her. He sighs softly and bites at his lip. “No. I want to it’s just—” He falters, his eyes shyly leave hers as he shrugged a shoulder, his face marring a look that almost reflected one of embarrassment. “—you’ve had sex with other people before. This is my first time. What if I’m not good o-or I don’t satisfy you enough?” He somberly admits. 

His eyes softly settled upon hers again after he feels the gentle caress of her hand cradling his face within her palm. She calls his name, grasping his attention.

“I don’t want you comparing yourself to any of those guys. You don’t need to feel like you are obligated to prove anything or meet up to any standards of anyone else. I want this,” She gestures a hand between them, “To be our own experience. I don’t want it to be like those others. I just want you and only you, Jonah. Okay?” She asks, looking intently into his eyes to let him know that she meant every word she’d just said.

And he does believe her from the sincerity that creases her facial features as she looks at him, the tenderness of her voice as she speaks, the reassuring look that flickered in her tawny brow eyes. He knows that she means every single word. He doesn’t doubt that for a minute. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

To ease some of their riled up nerves, they kiss again, slow, softly, a mesh of wanton lips pressed against each other’s, their breaths intermingling, tongues grazing and wrestling for dominance. He’s hovering atop of her, his body halfway tobbled on hers. He could feel his throbbing prick seething in a hot arousal as he feels her wanton cunt teasingly grazing against his pelvic bone, her milky slickness sheens against his thigh. 

“Carol,”

“Jonah,” They moan breathlessly in tandem. Carol lurches her hips forward, the nonverbal gesture unmistakably lets him know that she’s ready for him to fill her. 

“Do you have a condom?” He asks cautiously. He follows her instructions as she directs him to the location: her top drawer, hidden underneath her socks. He pulls out the brand new box and retrieved one of the foiled packages. 

He tore it open and removed the lubricated latex material from the package. He murmured a sheepish apology as he clumsily failed to properly snug the condom over his cock, accidentally breaking it. 

“These things aren’t cheap you know.” Carol playfully chastised, retrieving another condom from the box, this time successfully rolling it into his cock. She rubs a hand on his arm, “Just us two, remember?” 

\-- 

He reaches down, grabbing ahold of his swollen, pulsating cock. He inhaled a deep breath as he lowers his eyes, slowly guiding the tip of his dick towards the apex of her wanton sex. “Ready?” She confirms with a nod. 

With that, he ever so slowly pushed himself inside of her, his throat goes heavy, body staggers a bit, arms tremble beneath him, a heavy moan rips through his throat as he delves into her seeping warmth. She’s so— _tight_ , snug around him. It feels perfect. Like a fervor dream. 

Looking at Carol he sees her mouth’s slanted agape, eyes lulled over in contentment, teeth worrying her bottom lip as her face furrows in a pleasured frown, “Please,” She whimpers, her teeth clenching as she swallows thickly, “ _Please_ do something before I combust.” 

He understands the desire aching through her because he feels it too, it’s raw almost carnal. Holding a shuddering breath, Jonah pushes himself further into her swollen cunt until he’s prodding against her sweet spot. He exhaled a long sigh, a shiver rolls down his spine. “Jesus, Carol.” 

She lifts her legs, tossing them over his waist as she settles him perfectly in between her thighs. Jonah shifts his hips a bit, lowering his body as he feels her completely bottoming him out. He waits there, allowing both of them the necessary time to adjust. He leans downward, resting his forehead against hers as he peers up in her soft eyes. 

His hips rolls shallowly against hers, their pelvic bones gingerly brush along each other’s as Jonah thrusted inside of her. He could feel himself extracting and entering inside of her; slowly, unhurriedly, the gentle tug of her inner walks pulls him back in for more. The squished sounds of her slicked juices lubricating the condom as he enters and egressed from her fills the room, their sweaty bodies slapped against each other’s. 

“You’re so fuckin’ perfect. I’m— _fuck_!” He curses, his train of thought is interrupted by Carol who squeezed her thighs together and tugged him even closer, their chests now pressed tightly against each other’s. He could feel her perky nipples poking against his bare chest. He reaches down and fondles with the sensitized nub.

Carol arches her back and mewls a loud moan. Sweat glistened her body, trickling effortlessly between the valley of her breast. “Oh my god!” She repeated, fingers tightly gripping onto his shoulders, seeking as an anchor. “Yeah, yeah, right there!” She whimpered in appraisal when he hastened his pace, snapping his hips more justfully against hers, seizing her to the precipice. 

Jonah’s toes curl, stomach clenches and his arms tremble in exertion. He was almost at the peak of his arousal. He was certain that he wouldn’t last long, especially with the way Carol’s pulsating walls were clenching around him, nearly swallowing his cock and the way her breast bounced in tandem along with his messy thrusts. 

He bends down lower, his breath is hot against her ear as he pulled her leg higher and angled his hips at a lower level. He retracted from her seeping warmth only slightly before snuggling back into her. He thrusted deeply, his prolonged strokes slowed with a affectionate cant as he moved; _in_ _and_ _out, in and out, in and out._

He could smell the sweet stench of her sex filling his nostrils. The devoured pull of her pussy walls entrapped him, closing him in as she swells. Jonah grunts, his face is flushed and sheened with sweat. He’s almost there, so close, could feel the precipice of his orgasm creeping up his lower abdomen waiting to spill over. 

He rolls his hips, fingers palled into the skin on waist as he continues. Then, in almost perfect unison, she comes undone, her body trembles as her arousal spills from her. And he’s seconds behind her, falling mercilessly onto of her as his warm semen fills the condom. He’s still trembling and trying to steady his heavy breathing when he feels Carol’s hands rubbing at his sweaty backside. 

“Sorry. I’m probably heavy.” His words muffle as his face was buried in her chest. He weakly lifts his body and falls backwards onto the bed next to her. 

“You okay?” He asks, turning on his side to look at her. Carol grins, nodding her head as she too flips on her side turning to face him. 

“Little sore but other than that yeah.” She giggles when Jonah blushes. He sheepishly rubs a hand against his neck. 

“So, it wasn’t like, terrible?” 

Carol makes a face at his absurd suggestion. “Believe me Jonah, I’ve had plenty of experience with guys who are terrible in bed you are not one of them. And, hey, even if you were I wouldn’t have cared. It was your first time, we’ve got all the time in the world to figure out what we both like, right?” 

Jonah nods in agreement. 

“You helped me figure out something that I liked.” Intrigued by this, Jonah rests his head in the palm of his hand as he sits up a bit. He raises an amused brow. 

“Yeah?” Carol nods. 

“That hip rolling thing that you did definitely left me satisfied.” 

Jonah smiled sheepishly, “Oh yeah? I don’t know, it was something that I thought you’d enjoy.” He answers, purposefully withholding the fact that he actually saw someone use that move on their sexual partner while watching porn one day. 

“You thought right. Wanna know something else I’d also enjoy?” She smirks devishlly, biting on her bottom lip as she lowers herself backwards onto the cushions of the mattress and spreads her legs open. He could see her shimmering, sex-seeped folds still shining and swollen from their tryst from moments ago. 

She raises a challenging brow, looking up at him. 

“Well, I do aim to please.” He whispers huskily, crawling over to her and settling onto his knees. He doubles over, resting his face between her thighs as he inhaled her sweet scent. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will continue to write jonah x carol because there simply just aren’t enough stories with them! leave a kudos and comment below (i love to read your guys’ feedback!) 
> 
> oh sidenote: what’s up with people writing these jonah/travis stories? like why are those getting more kudos than the others when he’s a literal fucking nazi?!?! i truly don’t understand people’s mindset sometimes. (sigh)


End file.
